


The Yale Visit

by tommygirl



Category: Gilmore Girls, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe gets a tour of Yale and its newspaper from Rory Gilmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yale Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarknightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/gifts).



> Written for the crossover ficathon for the request of Smallville/Gilmore Girls – I’d love to see Chloe studying Journalism at Yale, and being on the paper with Rory and Paris.

Rory awoke to the sounds of arguing in the living area of her suite. Paris was either having another go-around with Doyle or CNN. Neither sounded appealing to witness so Rory threw the blanket over her head, almost forgetting that she wasn’t alone.

“That was my eye you just blinded, Ace.”

Rory forced a tone of nonchalance into her voice and replied, “Sorry, I guess my crush on Captain Jack Sparrow got the better of me. I always wanted to date a man with an eye patch.”

Logan turned on his side so that he was facing her, pretending not to hear Paris’s screams of “fascist” at some unknown entity, and said, “She really is high strung, isn’t she?”

“Paris? Surprisingly, she’s become much better since she splurged on a new life coach.”

“Life coach? She and my mother would get along. They could go locate their chi together at some Buddhist monastery,” Logan replied.

Rory smiled, unsure of what to do next. Logan usually left after they were done with their dates, and when she had been with Dean, it was hard enough to find fifteen minutes to themselves, let alone a whole evening and morning after. She glanced at her clock and the daylight streaming in through the windows and grimaced.

Rory jumped out of bed, sheet draped around her, and reached for her robe and toiletries.

“Where to in such a hurry, Ace?”

“I’m supposed to be at the admissions office in ten minutes. I agreed to escort a potential student around and brag about our hardcore journalism program.”

“They still entrust students to your watch? I’m impressed.”

Rory glared at him and said, “When it got around that I get little skits performed during class by idiot savants and allowed my charges to disappear on pub crawls, I was the _it_ girl.”

Logan shrugged, offering his usual grin that she found at once infuriating and charming, and replied, “Got to help you out where I can. You know that.”

“Right. Of course. Stay away from this one. I don’t want to have to file another missing person’s report if at all possible,” Rory replied.

“And it was buttfaced miscreant, not idiot savant.”

“I stand corrected.”

“And exactly how did you get yourself talked into this? I thought you would’ve learned your lesson after the last debacle.”

“I wouldn’t call it a debacle,” she paused and, off the look on his face, added, “Maybe it wasn’t a success, but I don’t know that _debacle_ is an accurate depiction of the events.”

“You lost her, Ace.”

Rory folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her gaze on him. She replied, “I’m doing a favor for Doyle. This girl is apparently some big deal back in Kansas on her school paper and he wants to make sure that our paper gets her before anyone else does. That’s why you’re not allowed anywhere near her.”

“Jealous again, honey?”

She decided to ignore the comment due to lack of an answer and time. Rory gathered up the last of her belongings and leaned over to kiss Logan goodbye, only to find herself back in the bed with his arms wrapped around her.

“Ten minutes, Logan. I need to get ready.”

He kissed her, smiling against her lips, and said, “I can work with ten minutes.”

Rory forced an annoyed sigh and pushed him away from her. She stood up, trying to regain her composure and what little was left of her will, before responding, “I’m sure you’ve got poker games to play and classes not to attend while I show off our wonderful school.”

“Always so disciplined. It’s as though I’m having no affect on you at all, Rory Gilmore.”

Rory glanced back at him as he shut his eyes again and she hurried out toward the bathroom. Luckily, she had grown up with Lorelai Gilmore for a mother and knew the best ways to shower and get ready in under three minutes flat. That would leave her enough time to stop for coffee on her way across campus.

**

Chloe Sullivan breathed in the fresh New England air with a huge grin plastered across her face. She pushed the runaway strands of blonde hair back off her face as the wind danced across her skin. There was something about the New Haven air, on the Yale campus in particular, that made her feel...content. The minute she stepped out of the admissions office and took a seat on a nearby bench to wait for her guide, it hit her: _she belonged here_.

It wasn’t a feeling that she was used to. Once, when she was dancing with Clark, she remembered experiencing something similar – like finding herself beyond anything she ever expected – but even that wasn’t quite as amazing as the energy swirling around her in that moment. It was intense, wonderful and scary as her mind reeled with endless possibilities. Next year, this could become a huge chunk of her identity for the next four years. Next year, she could be one of the special ones, instead of always feeling like something less compared to the Lana Lang’s of the world. Next year, she might finally stumble upon some like-minded journalist-types who would appreciate her nosiness and constant digging for information.

Chloe almost didn’t notice the girl rushing around the immediate area with a look of worry etched on her face, so caught up in the environment, enjoying the drastic changes from the Kansas scenery. It was when she heard the girl mumbling under her breath that Chloe had looked up and made her way over to her.

“Are you Rory?”

“Chloe?” the girl replied. Chloe nodded and Rory smiled, extending her hand, as she said, “Rory Gilmore. I’ll be showing you around for the day.”

“Nice to meet you, Rory.”

Rory dropped a coffee cup into the trash can by the bench and sat down. She pulled out a sheet of paper and patted the seat next to her. Chloe took that as a sign to sit down. Chloe glanced around the area and asked, “What year are you, Rory?”

“I’m a sophomore.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it here. There is something about this campus and all the history that gets me excited every time I walk around. And the library? Don’t get me started about the smell of books and…” her voice trailed off and she shrugged, “Sorry. I tend to go off on a tangent about books and never come back.”

Chloe smiled and said, “I’m the same way with whatever story I’m working on. One track mind.”

“And that is probably why Doyle is so excited by the prospect of you joining the Yale newspaper staff next year.”

“I have to admit, it’s one of the better offers I’ve had. I worked for the Daily Planet for a few summers doing the basic intern work and managed to get a few articles published, but there’s something about the idea of being here and writing that makes it seem more real.”

Rory nodded in agreement, which Chloe couldn’t help but be grateful for. Finally there was someone who could understand the pull of writing and uncovering the truth for the masses. Finally, she wasn’t alone.

Rory handed Chloe a sheet of paper and said, “I prepared a short itinerary for you. It has my two classes listed as well as my club commitments, but as you can see, most of our time will be spent at the newspaper.” Rory stood up and added, “But, in case you’re interested, I made a list at the bottom of the interesting sights on campus. So if there are historical things you want to see on the campus, I’m more than happy to accommodate you.”

“Thanks,” Chloe replied, following after Rory and taking in as much as she could as they walked down the path toward one of the buildings.

As the two fell in pace with one another, Rory looked at her and asked, “Is Yale your first choice?”

“I don’t know. It’s really expensive. I would love nothing more than to go here, but I’m not sure my father and I could swing something like this. I might end up at the state school.”

“I understand the money worries.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be tough no matter where I go, but I’m probably going to have to go with the school that gives me the most money...and unfortunately, most Ivy League colleges couldn’t give a damn about some girl from Smallville.”

“My mother always tells me that things work out the way they’re meant to.”

“She sounds like a smart lady.”

Rory smiled and said, “Yeah, well, she also insists that Debarge’s career could’ve lasted longer if he just changed his wardrobe.” Rory pulled Chloe over to her favorite coffee cart on campus and said, “First collegiate coffee is on me.”

Chloe giggled and said, “Thanks Rory.”

**

Rory wasn’t sure if she was overcompensating for the last time she dared to be a guide to Yale or if this time she actually managed to get assigned someone who actually cared about school. Either way, spending the day with Chloe was not nearly as horrible as she expected it to be. Chloe even let her show off the Pushkin and seemed to enjoy it.

Rory opened the door to the newspaper office and nearly dropped her coffee in surprise. Logan was at his desk, typing away at a furious pace. As she shut the door and ushered Chloe inside, Rory stated, “Surely I’m hallucinating. Logan Huntzberger actually working on an article.”

“Ace, there you are. I’ve been waiting here for hours.”

“Hours?”

“Fifteen minutes. But it was a long fifteen minutes. I had to write to pass the time.”

“Horror of all horrors. Writing at a newspaper.”

“And who’s your new friend?” Logan asked. He stood himself up and extended his hand. He said, “Since Rory is lacking all manners, I’ll take it upon myself to make the introductions. I’m Logan.”

Chloe shook his hand and said, “I’m Chloe.”

“Ace giving you the tour that lasts a lifetime?”

Rory felt her cheeks flush and glanced at Chloe who was pretending not to notice the vibe between her and Logan. Chloe replied, “It’s been interesting. But I couldn’t wait to get here. This is the type of place I feel most comfortable.”

Before either Rory or Logan could respond, a voice bellowed from behind them, “Gilmore, tell me you have that article on the latest in tuition hikes ready for me? And Logan, is that actually you gracing us with your presence or did you hire yourself a body double?”

Rory pointed from Doyle to Chloe and said, “Doyle, this is Chloe Sullivan. The potential student you asked me to show around.”

“What? Oh, right. Yes, Chloe...” Doyle paused as he pushed himself between Rory and Logan and draped her arm over Chloe’s shoulder. He said, “I’ve read some of your articles for the _Daily Planet_. Very interesting. Full of the sort of _umpf_ we need here.”

Chloe glanced back at Rory nervously as Doyle led her to the other end of the office. Rory tried to ease her fears by smiling and mouthing “it’s okay.” If she survived last year with Doyle, she was pretty sure that anyone could.

Once Doyle and Chloe were out of earshot, Logan leaned against his desk and said, “It seems Chloe has her hands full.”

“She’s nice.”

“Nice?”

“The adjective doesn’t suit you?”

“No one is just nice, Ace. A whole day with her and that’s all you have to offer?”

Rory rolled her eyes and said, “I have an article to finish and you should get back to...whatever it is you were doing.”

“Waiting for you.”

“Yes, and now I’m here.”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

“And your future protégé is out of your hair for a little while.”

“Mr. Huntzberger, are you propositioning me?” Rory replied, dropping her bag under her desk and sitting down to finish tweaking her article.

Logan moved over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the office and down to the corner of the hall. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled, but pushed him back and said, “Not now, Logan.”

“Rory…”

“I promised Chloe I’d go over some of the newspaper’s procedures with her. You see, some of us actually want to be reporters.”

“Here I thought evil fathers thrust it upon their children.”

“And Chloe is fun to be around. We get along and I have much more in common with her than I did with Ana.”

Logan kissed her again and said, “Sure I can’t tempt you away from this place for a little while? A bunch of us were thinking of going for Thai food.”

Rory shook her head and asked, “What about your story?”

“What story?”

“The one you were writing when we walked in?”

Logan laughed and leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. He said, “That’s funny, Ace.” He stepped away from her and said, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Rory watched him disappear down the corridor before she made her way back to the office. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peered at Logan’s computer screen. She groaned when she realized once again that he was two steps ahead of her.

_Dear Ace, No story here. Your discipline is not contagious. Nice try though, Logan._

**

Chloe listened as Doyle rattled off numbers and awards won and important alumni that could help her future. It was funny to her that someone would try to sell her on Yale, always expecting it to be the other way around. In fact, she had an entire freak-out on that very subject before she left for New Haven. She worked herself into a frenzy to the point that she started unpacking and planning a future working at the Talon.

It was Clark who stopped her. He had placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye with that smile that made her feel like the only person on the planet. He forced her to catch her breath and said, “If anyone belongs at the best college newspaper, it’s you, Chloe.”

Chloe smiled as she recalled their ride to the airport. She had to admit that no matter how much time passed, it was nice having Clark all to herself sometimes. It was one of the things she’d miss most after graduation—knowing that he was always looking out for her, even when she didn’t quite get it.

“So what do you think?” Doyle asked.

Chloe forced her gaze back on Doyle and said, “It’s…so much information to process. Between you and Rory, I’ve been bombarded.”

“Did Gilmore bug you? She can be a bit of a nerd…”

“Hey, I heard that, Doyle,” Rory replied from her desk.

“Sorry, but it’s true.”

Chloe smiled and said, “Not at all. Rory’s been great. Everyone’s been great. I’m just a bit overwhelmed with it all.”

“But in a good way, right? In the way that says ‘I want this man to be my editor next year’?”

Chloe wasn’t sure what to say. Fortunately, Rory had moved over to where the two of them had been talking. Rory steered Chloe back to her desk and said, “Doyle, I promised Chloe I would go over some things before she headed back to her hotel.”

“Right. Good idea. Win her over.”

“Will do,” Rory replied. She turned to Chloe and said, “Are you okay?”

“He’s a bit…”

“Pushy? Neurotic?”

Chloe let out a long breath and said, “Yeah.”

“Well, just thank God that you’ve never had to see him in your roommate’s pink robe?”

Chloe giggled and said, “College life, I guess.” Chloe looked around the room, watching other staffers rushing about, making calls, and ingesting large quantities of caffeine and that was when she knew. Chloe would do whatever she had to do in order to come to Yale next year.

She glanced back at Rory who was typing away and said, “Thanks for the tour today, Rory. It helped me a lot.”

“Good, I’m glad. And I really hope you end up coming here. Yale needs more people like you, Chloe.”

“I just might have to find a way.”

_(Fin)_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I must apologize ahead of time because I did my best with the request, but I had to tweak it a bit to go with the plot bunny that struck. Much love to both ladybug218 and iamtheenemy for the beta work.


End file.
